Pisti
|kanji = ピスティ |romaji = Pisuti |age = 18, 19 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 140 cm (4'6") |allies = Spartos Sharrkan Yamraiha Morgiana |djinn = Zepar |occupation = Household Member Eight Generals |affiliation = Sindria Artemyura |manga = Night 77 |anime = Episode 18 |seiyu = Rumi Ōkubo |image gallery = yes}} Pisti (ピスティ, Pisuti) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. She is from Artemyura and is now having to live in Sindria for one reason or another. Appearance Although she is an adult, Pisti's appearance resembles a girl of a much younger age. She is short in stature and somewhat flat-chested. She has blonde hair, which is wrapped up with a pink string, and wears a red headband that also doubles as a holder for her flute, her Household Vessel. She has dark pink eyes, and wears a light pink, puffy dress. She wears gold leg wraps that have wings attached to them. Pisti's dress opens up in the middle of her chest. Personality Pisti is a fun-loving, friendly person. She shows this through her warm attitude and her constant smiling. Despite her young appearance, Pisti is intelligent, knowing of international affairs and serving as a diplomatic chief. Because of her appearance, she has complicated feelings towards girls with larger chests. She is also said to be good at pretending to cry, but says that it no longer works on Jafar. Pisti is also noted to be good friends with Spartos and Sharrkan, as they are "drinking buddies". She is also proud of the fact that she has been confessed to by men from the Sindrian Court 13 times. History Not much is known about Pisti's past. It was stated that she came from Artemyura, the country of the warrior girls that dance in the sky, and most likely belonged to the royal family of her homeland. It can be assumed that she met Sinbad on one of his travels, which helped establish the trust they have now. She became a resident of Sindria under special circumstances. Currently, Pisti serves as one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and a representative of one of the seven countries that are in alliance with Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc When one of the Southern Creatures attacked Sindria she stood alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watched as Sharrkan defeated it. She participated in the festivities, encouraging Spartos to have some fun. She also appeared when the boat from the Kou Empire arrives, and Kougyoku Ren accused Sinbad of shaming her. Along with the other generals, Pisti said she wouldn't be surprised if Sinbad had taken advantage of the princess, even saying that the other day Sinbad had gone after an older woman. She did stick up for him, though, by saying that he "normally is a good king." Zagan Arc Pisti accompanied Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin on their travel to the island of the Toran Nation. Using her flute, she was able to calm one of the sea monsters that rampaged outside of the boat, and also enabled Aladdin and Alibaba to ride on the backs of dolphins. Second Sindria Arc Abilities Pisti Vessel.png|Pisti's Houshold Vessel Pisti's Flute.png|Household Vessel Pisti's Flute1.png|Pist's abilities Djinn Pisti uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Zepar. Zepar lends his power to her Household Vessel. Household Vessel Pisti's Household Vessel :A flute that allows for communication with animals. She makes friends with the animals by matching their wavelengths with her flute. She prefers birds over any other kind of animal, saying that she gets along with them best. Pisti also states that she can use her voice in the same way that she uses her Household Vessel. Battles/Events Relationships Yamraiha Her only female friend is Yamraiha. Triva *Pisti's name derives from the Greek word πίστη (Pisti), which means faith. *She likes singing and her weakness is big breasts. *Pisti was ones toked by a member of al themen name christopher (king of lighting) and the was rescue by a hero name uber. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Category:Household Members Category:Artemyura